


Anise Seed

by Greenisthetree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Catnip for Dogs, Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenisthetree/pseuds/Greenisthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last time that Melissa tries new ingredients in her baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anise Seed

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a stupid thing that I thought of. Basically, anise seed is to dogs as catnip is to cats. I can't imagine that werewolves could get drunk (they probably have super livers), but canids love anise seed… so I dunno. I'm probably not going to go anywhere with it, but I felt like quickly doing a thing.

"What _is_ that?"

Melissa looked up to find Scott and Isaac lingering in the kitchen door way, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. She followed their gazes to the cookies that she had just pulled from the oven. Really now… she knew that everyone loves cookies and that the boys were always staving after lacrosse practice, but they shouldn't be stirring that much awe. I mean, they were just cookies; she told them as much.

"But… they smell amazing," Isaac offered. Melissa was beginning to feel sufficiently weirded out. The boys drew closer to the counter, sniffing the air like they were slightly possessed. She caught her son's eye and was surprised to find it slightly dilated.

"What are they made out of?"

"Um," She hesitated. "The usual cookie ingredients I guess… sugar, eggs, vanilla… I added a little anise oil? Mrs. Thompson told me that was a nice addition to her baking, but her dogs-"

Oh.

How could she have forgotten about that?

Stupid.

"Okay, no," She said, opening the trash bin and preparing to dispose of her cooling creations. "I do not want to have to deal with this. You boys cannot-Scott!"

Melissa called after he son, irritated, as he snatched up a few cookies before she could touch them. He quickly disappeared upstairs with them with Isaac hot on his heels. She saw him pass the other boy a couple with a giddy laugh before they were out of sight.

Nope. She was the very last time she took baking advice from Mrs. Thompson.


End file.
